Has cambiado
by TheBlueBomb
Summary: Ella ha cambiado y él lo sabe. ¿Averiguará Castle lo que le pasa a Beckett y podrá ponerle solución? ¿Y Beckett cargará con el peso de una mentira para siempre? Epílogo. Esta vez, sus sospechas han dejado fuera a la ficción y sabe, con toda certeza que ella ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, aquí les traigo otra locura más, no está ambientada en ninguna temporada, bueno, quizá la 6 por el hecho de que están prometidos...Espero Reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe y a la ABC, no son míos ya que si lo fuesen os aseguro que castle no se emitiría en la cuatro e_e **

**TBB.**

* * *

Ella había cambiado.

Quizá fuese su aspecto físico, quizá fuese su forma de caminar, pero se sentía extraño cuando estaba con ella, y ahora, mientras compartían una copa de vino podía asegurarlo con certeza.

Y no era ahora cuando había empezado a sospecharlo, Sino cuando, hacia ya casi una semana, desaparecía por las noches y por las mañanas se tiraba casi media hora en el baño.

Parecía estar más pálida, pero a la vez rejuvenecida. Parecía ser más fuerte y no era él el único que lo pensaba; Hacía casi una semana, cuando había tumbado al sospechoso con un solo puñetazo y encima, lo había lanzado casi tres metros más atrás de su posición aquello había sido el único tema de conversación entre media comisaría.

Pero no era solo eso, sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido y su hambre sexual había aumentado, llegaba a creer que lo único que quería de él era eso, su cuerpo, llegando hasta un punto en el que él, Richard Castle estaba demasiado agotado para practicar sexo con Kate Beckett.

Algo irónico, ¿Verdad?

—Ricky...— Su voz era juguetona y él sabía lo que quería.

Su mano viajaba por su entrepierna y, al ver que esta no respondía, la detective trató de meter su mano bajo su pantalón.

Pero él la detuvo. Era hora de hablar las cosas.

—Kate— La llamó con tono autoritario, haciendo que ella se reincorporase y lo mirase confundida.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Rick?, ¿Ya no quieres acostarte conmigo?, Llevas unos días muy raro.

¿Raro?, ¿él?

—No es eso...Espera, ¿Yo soy el raro? , ¿Y tú?, Porque la Kate Beckett con la qué estoy hablando ahora no es la misma con la que compartía cama hace una semana—Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Castle?

—No sé, dímelo tú. Me has ignorado prácticamente durante todo el día, e incluso me has bordeado y coqueteado delante de mi con el detective ese y ahora te pones cariñosa. Encima, parece que estás enferma con la cara que tienes. ¿A caso lo estás?

—¿Qué?, ¡No!, Castle...—Él la interrumpió.

—¡Pues entonces que coño te ocurre!, porque yo creo que no te he hecho nada...

Beckett suspiró, él tenía razón, no podía cargar con el peso de esa mentira para siempre.

—Está bien—Tomó aire—Sé que esto te puede parecer descabellado pero necesito que me escuches atentamente y hasta el final. ¿Entendido?

Castle asintió algo confundido—Entendido...

—Bien.

_Era de noche, tú estabas en tu casa escribiendo como un loco para Gina y yo...Yo había pinchado una rueda de mi coche a mitad de camino y tuve que volver andando con un tacón roto y una tormenta en pleno auge. _

_Y para colmo me estaba congelando. _

_Pero entonces y sin siquiera darme tiempo a coger mi arma alguien se abalanzó sobre mi y sentí un horrible dolor en el cuello. _

_Empecé a tener convulsiones y recuerdo como la sangre emanaba de mi boca y...Hasta ahí no recuerdo más. _

_Me desperté. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y había un enorme charco de sangre a mi al rededor. Mi sangre. La suficiente como para que estuviese muerta y sin embargo estaba viva. Más viva que nunca. Y solo hasta que me miré al espejo me di cuenta de que no era yo. _

_Que había momentos en los que perdía el control total de mi cuerpo y devoraba a gente al azar como el que se come una hamburguesa Rick. Mantengo una lucha interna para recuperarme. _

_Y el detective ese ha sido mi cena. _

Beckett se llevó las manos a los ojos, estaba llorando. Aquel era el único resto de humanidad que seguía en su cuerpo quizá, y solo levantó la mirada para ver como Castle se levantaba del sofá y se ponía frente a ella con los brazos en jarra.

—Beckett, ¿Te has fumado algo?, ¿Estás consumiendo alguna droga?

—¿QUÉ?, ¡No!, ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¡Oh, vamos!, vale que sea escritor y que me encanten este tipo de historias pero no soy tonto...

—Te lo demostraré—Le cogió la mano y le guió hasta el baño.

Allí, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se quitó unas lentillas con habilidad ante la mirada de un atónito y desconcertado Rick.

Se giró y el escritor pudo perderse en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba el verde?, ¿Dónde estaban las pinceladas avellana? Ahora se encontraba nadando entre una marea roja.

—¿Esto es una de tus bromas verdad?

Ella negó con seriedad y se acercó a el, lo suficiente como para abrir la boca y hacer que sus colmillos tomasen la suficiente longitud y filo como para desgarrar la carne de su presa.

Y empezó a temblar. Sentía como esa sensación que había tratado de oprimir durante aquellas semanas empezaba a invadirla.

—Rápido, hazme el amor o te comeré.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¡Por eso trato de evitarte y por eso siempre estoy con ganas porque sino te comeré!

—Vale esto suena algo gracioso...—Rick se echó hacia atrás, pero ya era tarde, la Beckett que tenía delante no era la verdadera.

Sus ojos brillaban, sus curvas estaban más definidas que nunca, poseía el cuerpo de una diosa. Era como más...¿Sexy?

Y a pesar de estar a punto de convertirse en la comida de su prometida no pudo evitar excitarse, notaba la presión en su entrepierna pidiendo a gritos ser liberada y poseer a aquel ser. Fundirse con ella hasta la saciedad, a pesar de que esta se dispusiese a acabar con su existencia.

La vampira sonrió y se acercó a él contoneando sus caderas, se puso de rodillas y llevó la boca a la altura de su miembro...

—¿En serio Rick?—Fue tal el susto que se llevó que tiró el portátil al suelo, dejando a la vista la enorme erección que sobresalía en sus pantalones.

Se giró, encontrándose con una divertida detective que permanecía con una mirada escrutadora, con el ceño fruncido y algo de diversión en su semblante.

—Yo...Kate yo...—Y esta soltó la risa contenida, a carcajada suelta mientras trataba de articular alguna que otra cosa.

Y él escritor, con las mejillas al rojo vivo no pudo hacer más que levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Me avisas cuando termines de reírte de mi...—Musitó enfurruñado.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor—Kate se aclaró la garganta y se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo

—¿Te apetece jugar a los vampiros?

FIN.


	2. Epílogo

**¡Hola!, en un principio este fic era de un solo capítulo pero como me pidieron continuación aquí lo dejo, no sabía muy bien como continuarlo a si que esto es lo que me ha quedado, espero que os guste y espero reviews:D**

**Bueno, se lo dedico a 'Guest' que fue quien me pidió la conti...La próxima vez pon tu nombre :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen con todos sus derechos y virtudes a Andrew W. Marlowe.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Jugar a los vampiros.

Quizá haya sido esa la única frase coherente que ha oído de sus labios en semanas y ahora, fuera de la coña y la ficción puede asegurar que ella ha cambiado.

Pero esta vez ha descartado la posibilidad vampírica porque no hace falta tener una mente brillante como la suya para darse cuenta de que eso es una locura. Al menos en esta dimensión. Él sabe que hay algo más, pero no se atreve a preguntarle.

No es por cobardía, sino por miedo a tener una conversación demasiado seria y que las cosas salgan mal.

—Castle—Su nombre sale de sus labios en un hilo de voz. Esta vez no reclama su atención para algo banal o simplemente profesional—A demás de que si es sexual o algo más íntimo utiliza _Rick_—,

—¿Qué ocurre?—Él se adentra en la habitación y sus sospechas se confirman. Es algo más.

Beckett se encuentra sentada en la cama. Su expresión refleja la preocupación en fosforito y apostaría que es por que ella ha decidido dar el paso. —Tenemos que hablar—Beckett suelta la bomba, parafraseándose a si misma en el día en el que el escritor le pidió matrimonio.

—Tú dirás.

—Yo...Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido muy...Normal—Decide utilizar una palabra menor en un intento de amainar el ambiente.

Pero eso solo hace que el escritor se ponga más nervioso.

—Ya—Dice como toda respuesta, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Beckett coge aire. Aquello no iba a ser fácil si él no ponía de su parte.—Estoy embarazada—Por lo que decide soltar la bomba, ir al grano de tal manera que él llega a creer que se trata de una broma o un chiste sin gracia para captar su atención.

No sabe qué decir. Sus ojos están abiertos desmesuradamente y su boca es una circunferencia hecha con compás.—¿Entonces no eres un vampiro?—Decide optar por soltar una de sus coñas que, aunque no sea ni el momento ni el lugar ha conseguido descargar escuetamente la tensión que había invadido la estancia.

Y ella, algo más relajada, le da una pequeña colleja.—Castle...

Pero no la deja terminar, se abalanza a sus labios, besándola con ímpetu y casi recostándose sobre ella.—Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_**seis años y nueve meses después...**_

La puerta del loft se abre y un niño de unos 6 años recién cumplidos se abre paso entre el montón de calabazas que adornan la entrada.—¡Feliz Halloween!— Exclama el pequeño ilusionado mientras corre hacia sus padres, —¡Mira mamá!, ¡Mira el disfraz que me ha comprado Alexis!

—¡Roy!—La mujer coge al niño en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo llena de besos.

—¡Hola Campeón!—El escritor se acerca a ellos sonriente.

—Mamá bájame—Kate obedece.

—Esperad aquí que me voy a disfrazar.—A Alexis—Ven a ayudarme, Lex.—Roy coge la bolsa y corre hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Minutos más tarde Alexis sale de la habitación y les indica que Roy va a hacer aparición en escena, no sin antes decir las palabras que le ha prometido al niño:

—¡Papá!—Exclama con aire teatral—¡Roy ha desaparecido y en su lugar ha venido el vampiro más temible del mundo!—.

Y sin poder evitarlo y ante el desconcierto de su hijo y la pelirroja ambos estallan en un carcajeo irremediable.

**FIN**

**23/11/13**

* * *

**¿Reviews? :$**


End file.
